The Man She Never Loved
by USARose
Summary: Chloe is going to marry Brady, but is that what she truely wants? please R


Chloe Lane looked out the window and sighed, it was now growing colder and closer to the time that she'd have to marry a man she didn't truly love. For tomorrow was her wedding to Brady Black, a man she liked, but didn't love, for she loved Phillip. As she stood by her window she looked down at the place Phillip had stood many times before, but now her parents make sure he isn't around her anymore. "O Phillip why can't I marry you? What have my parents against you, that they'd make me marry Brady?" whispered Chloe to herself as she looked out into the horizon. "Chloe, sweetie, it's time for breakfast!" called Nancy from downstairs. "Ok, I'll be right down!" replied Chloe. She took one last look out the window and saw someone pulling in. "O my gosh!" cried Chloe, "I didn't know if you'd come or not!" "I wouldn't miss your wedding for the world!" Geranium exclaimed as she hugged Chloe. "I wish I could miss it!" thought Chloe.  
  
Meanwhile across town Phillip is looking out his window wishing he was anywhere else but in Salem. Chloe was getting married tomorrow and it wasn't to him! "Man are you ok?" asked Shawn Brady as he walked into the room. "What do you think? The girl I love is marrying my dear uncle!" exclaimed Phillip, "This can't be happening! I'm the one that love's her! I'd do anything to get away from here! I'll never be able to look at her again!" "Calm down man! Your going to have heart palpitations!" exclaimed Shawn. "You'd be the same way if it were Belle!" "Well it's not!" "But if it was..." "Ok if it was, yeah, but it's not!" "Oh forget it, I gust can't get over the fact that Chloe said yes to Brady!" "I have to admit that is kinda freaky, but come on man you have to get a hold of yourself!" "I guess your right." "Yeah I believe I am too."  
  
"What's the matter?" Geranium asked as she sat down one the bed next to Chloe. "What make's you think there's something wrong?" "That look in your eyes." "What are you talking about?" "You don't want to marry Brady do you? Don't lie I know that you don't!" "From the look in my eyes?" "Yep, it says everything! Including the fact that you love anther man." Chloe looked shocked as she looked eye to eye with Geranium. "How do you know that? Wait I know, the look in my eyes! "You are getting now!" "You can be so funny Geranium! No matter what you will always be my best friend!" "You'll always be mine too!" "I've missed you so much!" cried Chloe as she through her arms around the young women that had always been like a mother to her. "I've missed you to, but I knew this was for the best, you coming here with your birth mother, I loved you like I would my own kids, and as a friend." "You showed me how to love, the year I spent with you was the best year I ever had with any of my adopted parents, you truly loved me, and no one else had ever loved me like that before." "You were a gift sent from Heaven, I had wished you were my birth child, but I knew I had to give you up when your mother came to get you." "Why? Why did you have to give me up?" "I knew it would be the best for you, and that's all I wanted the best for my favorite girl," "In ways thank you for making me come with Nancy, but in other ways I wish you wouldn't have let her take me." "One day you'll be so glad I did." "You'll never leave me will you?" "Well..." "Why?' cried Chloe as she laid her head in Geranium's lap "You need to cut all strings leading you back to the past, in the orphanage's, which means leaving me behind, to find my life again." "I won't leave you behind! You're my best friend!"  
  
At the Black house things were going crazy in preparation for the wedding. "Belle can you believe it? Chloe is going to be my wife!" "I'm happy for you Brady." smiled Belle as she hugged him, but she was sorry for Phillip and Chloe, for she knew Chloe truly didn't love Brady.  
  
Back across town "I won't let her marry him!" "But what are you going to do to stop him, man?"  
  
Back at Chloe's "I'm not marrying Brady!" "What do you mean?" 


End file.
